


Especially Kiss

by gulpereel



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Power bottom Adel, Praise Kink, Rimming, minor Alain/Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gulpereel/pseuds/gulpereel
Summary: Set before Makoto came back to the human world - Makoto is discovering some new feelings he has towards Alain but Adel disapproves.





	Especially Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another AXS song as a title, it's just easier that way. Anyway someone requested Adelmako with power bottom Adel and with some praise kink so that's what I wrote. Hope you enjoy!

When Makoto was 18, he kissed Alain.

It was a small, shy kiss but it was something Makoto couldn’t resist while looking at the young prince that had done so much for him. He had let his mouth linger upon the soft lips of the other for a few moments before pulling back and the silence of the sparring room was almost too loud once he realised what he’d done. Alain hadn’t really reacted to the kiss beyond a look of confusion but neither had he’d moved away or scolded him for the act - Makoto remembers the nerves he felt waiting for a response.

“What did you do?” Alain had asked, furrowing his brows a little after a few long moments of quiet. Makoto watched Alain bring his fingers up to touch at his lips, seemingly trying to figure out the sensation.

“It’s a kiss,” Makoto had explained but he'd felt embarrassed saying everything out loud, especially when such an act was only something he knew from media around him as a child, “it’s something you do towards someone special to you. Was it, uh, bad?”

Alain shook his head and his earring fluttered beautifully.

“It wasn’t bad, no, it was… pleasant,” Alain replied and Makoto got his turn to be surprised when Alain leaned in and kissed Makoto in return.

“Is this adequate?” Alain had asked afterwards.

“It’s perfect,” Makoto had replied back and the small shy smile he got from the prince was forever carved in his heart.

After that, when Makoto thought they were alone, he’d sneak in a kiss here and there, each one making the days in the ganma world just a little more tolerable.

\---

“Do you know why I’ve called you here, Makoto?”

“No, sir,” Makoto replies from where he’s kneeling on one knee in front of Adel. He keeps his head bowed from habit but he can picture the pose and look Adel is giving him clear enough. He’s only had few interactions with the other but what interactions he’s had have always left a lasting impression.

Adel is, after all, a unique figure in Makotos life and still a mystery in many ways. Alain and Alia are royalty in this world too but he’s never felt unequal to them, not anymore at least. Adel on the other hand fits his title and role more naturally and Makoto wonders if that’s just from being the eldest, though Adel had always had an aura of authority. The few interactions with the elder prince Makoto had as a child had definitely left an imposing image on him even now.

He remembers their first meeting well. He remembers the coldness he received but he also remembers his fascination with this powerful figure of this world. He remembers thinking that Adel was beautiful but it was to be expected in Makotos head; Alain and Alia were beautiful too, it only made sense. As he grew up, his interactions with Adel were still scarce but Makoto would shyly admit they always were in his head days afterwards. Perhaps due to never really seeing the emperor often, Adel became the true royal figure among them all and unlike Alain, Adel always commanded that sense of respect just by being in the room.

Adel always seemed untouchable because of this but Makoto was still a somewhat human and humans always wanted to touch what they couldn’t deep down.

“It’s come to my attention," Adel starts to say, breaking Makoto out of his thoughts, "that you've been, let's say, influencing my brother lately."

"Influencing...?" Makoto mutters quietly, looking up at Adel with a confused look. He can't really think of what he's done wrong, he's tried to make sure he's as unnoticeable as he can be towards Adel as to avoid any issues while he figures out his own plans for the future. Adel doesn't really ever give off much of a hint on his face though, he just looks down at Makoto from where he's sitting on a chair that's not unlike a throne with a passive expression.

"Nothing comes to mind?" Adel questions with a raised eyebrow, his hand coming up from the velvet sea that is his over-cape to rest at his chin, elbow on the arm of the chair. It's a graceful movement and Makoto knows he should probably bow his head again but he can't stop watching. "Perhaps it's not so much of a big deal to you, as a human, Makoto, but your recent actions have been very... concerning."

"Uh, sorry, sir, I have no idea what you could be talking about," Makoto replies and it's the truth but he starts to think about the past few weeks and he looks off to the side just a little.

Surely it's not related to...

"Makoto," there's a little dramatic sigh, as if Adel is disappointed but not entirely surprised at what he's dealing with, "you understand, right? I've tried hard over the many years with Alain to keep him from getting distracted with useless information about the human world, and unfortunately you've started to share things that are not necessary for him to know. I'm not angry, however, but I don't think you quite understand the situation."

"Distracted? Oh," Makoto feels his face go a little hot then. The kisses he's been sharing with Alain must've been seen by a wondering ganma then or perhaps even worse Adel himself. He feels stupid, he clearly wasn't thinking of any consequences, too distracted by the little reactions he'd get from Alain each time or the way Alain would get annoyed if he didn't feel like he could one up Makoto in the situation. They hadn't gone any further - or at least what Makoto thinks is further - but in the past week their tongues had touched by accident. Makoto had to push Alain away after that and essentially run off and rub at the hardness that had formed in his trousers nearly instantly.

"Now you remember? Good," the corner of Adels mouth raises ever so slightly, perhaps a little amused at his embarrassment, "I understand humans at your age are experiencing certain kind of, feelings, Makoto, but due to the balance of our society here, I'd like to ask you to not experiment with such feelings with Alain."

Makoto is silent at that, not quite sure how to respond. He can't seem to break eye contact with Adel and he feels his cheeks warm even more for some reason. He can't seem to read the look the elder is giving him either.

After a few moments he licks at his lips.

"I wasn't aware that uh, kissing was frowned upon here, sir, it was purely an impulsive action on my part, Alain had nothing to do with it," Makoto adds the last bit at the end on another impulsive thought. He doesn't want Alain to get into trouble for going along with his whims.

"Relax, Makoto," there's a little wave of his hand, like he's waving off the tense atmosphere that's growing in the room. "I'm not here to scold you, but," there's a pause, like Adel is considering his words, "it's interesting you say Alain has nothing to do with this." Adel shifts in the chair then, brings one leg over the other, "perhaps we can then say this is merely a case of your human impulses than any meaningful actions towards my brother, yes? I understand that you may not even understand what's happening to you and your body, it's a little pitiful."

"Sir?" Makoto knows he's probably got an even more confused look on his face. Adel isn't wrong, however, there's been certain feelings, sensations and thoughts he hasn't really been able to understand and he knows there's no one around for him to really ask. Asking Kanon, Alia, Edith or Alain is out of the question but he knows the urges he's been having with Alain have been getting a little harder to control even if he doesn't have a clear idea of what he wants out of it. He knows he wants to touch someone, he knows he wants to get closer in ways he hasn't been before, but it's different to the love he feels towards the people he considers family.

Especially as part of the feelings have been something related to wanting simulation in certain ways. With that thought in mind though, he mulls over Adels words even harder - is it really Alain the cause of what he's doing and thoughts or is it just him wanting something more than his own hand?

"When humans get to certain ages, they experience sexual urges," Adel begins to explain in a matter of fact voice, "you may not understand the acts you've been doing with and without my brother recently but ultimately they're actions that leads into this category. A lot of humans require intimacy using their bodies, essentially. I've looked into this, Makoto, and it's not something to take lightly and I feel it's not something that Alain requires to know, therefore I have called you here today to warn and perhaps educate you on this. By hopefully educating you properly, we can avoid any incidents and spread of this nature, yes?"

Makoto doesn't know exactly what to say. He feels a cramp in his leg from where he's been kneeling so long, he feels the hotness on his cheeks and there's a small increase in his heart beat that he can't explain. There's words he's not entirely sure about but Adel saying the words 'sex' and 'intimacy' are sticking with him for some reason, even if they're spoken just as straight forward as Adel usually does. He can't exactly pin point where Adel is going with this line of thought either - educate? Perhaps Adel was going to assign someone to teach him about this area that's still so murky to him even at the age of 18. Adel clearly is waiting for a response however and with a deep breath he decides that he's just going to trust the ganma.

"Whatever you deem suitable, sir, I'm more than willing to be educated where needed," Makoto feels like it's a good enough of a reply and there's a somewhat unreadable smile on Adels face at his response. It seems positive though so Makoto gives his own small smile back - he's never had this long of an encounter with Adel before and it's beginning to make him feel just a little bit more comfortable in the others presence. "Will I be assigned a teacher, then?"

"Ah, well, in a way," Adel brings his hand up to his lips, rubs there for a brief second and then he's standing up from the chair, the cape draping like fluid downwards and around at the movement. "It's a small matter, I think at best it should be a lesson I handle myself, I think a personal and first hand experience shall be best too."

"First hand?" Makoto looks upwards as Adel makes his way forward and then there's a hand cupping at his cheek gently. It's so unexpected of a touch that Makoto just freezes in place, he suddenly holds a breath as their gazes lock.

"Am I not adequate, Makoto? Do I not stir similar feelings like you're experiencing with Alain? I'll graciously let you experience this act so that it'll no longer become a distraction for you or my brother," Adel reasons and it makes sense somewhat but Makoto is finding it a little hard to focus on what's exactly being implied. The fingers on his cheek are gently caressing like they're trying to soothe the heat there and there's a look on Adels face that's the most welcoming he's ever seen the elder look. Makoto ponders on Adels words - Adel is definitely causing something to stir within him but he can't quite figure out if it's the same feelings he's been having towards Alain. This feels different, it feels more unknown, definitely an attraction that's more than just affection.

"You're, uh," Makoto tries to search for a polite enough response, "more than adequate sir, I'd be honoured to have you as a teacher."

"Good, you're a good boy, Makoto, I've always thought that, to hear you're so cooperative in this matter is pleasing," Adel takes his hand away from Makotos cheek and he tries to follow it almost by reflex. Adel lets out a little chuckle at that which makes a new wave of embarrassment hit but he feels oddly placated at the words of praise, feels oddly hot at them.

Makoto watches with his full attention when Adel starts to unbuckle the clasps keeping his cape in place and with just as much grace as usual, Adel lets it drop to the floor. Makoto is so used to seeing Adel around in the black cape he always forgets that underneath is the crisp white uniform that complements the other so well. It's not like Makoto could explain why it complements Adel but it definitely makes the other look more regal, more like someone that feels natural to serve under. He can't help but think the dark hair and boots are also a beautiful contrast and Makoto suddenly wonders what it'd be like to run his hand over the tight braids among Adels hair.

While Makoto has these thoughts however, Adel doesn't seem to be one to waste time about undressing. His skilled hands work at the buttons of the uniform jacket and soon Adel is letting it slip off his shoulders towards the floor and if it was anyone else Makoto would think they're being messy but with Adel it just feels natural that he doesn't have to care. Makoto had wondered if there was a shirt underneath the coat but there's nothing and he's being faced with the chest of Adel instantly.

As expected, Adels skin is completely flawless and Makoto can't help but admire the sight, he feels his mouth open stupidly just a little but this isn't exactly how he expected this meeting to go. Adel seems entertained by his reaction but doesn't comment, instead he reaches over to stroke through Makotos hair, then he follows the movement down to caress at his cheek, at his neck, then finally tugs at the fastened collar of his jacket.

"It would be best if you disrobed also, that's how this act is usually carried out," and Makoto just nods, he feels like his tongue is suddenly too heavy for his mouth but almost like Adels words are magic, he can finally move out of the freeze he was stuck in. Quickly and without the same sensuality Adel had demonstrated, he reaches up and unpops the snaps on his jacket and zips it down, revealing the black tshirt underneath. He lets it slide off his shoulders, places it down on the floor beside him and then with a few moments of hesitation, he's then pulling off the tshirt too. He feels like his body doesn't compare to the one in front of him but he then starts to think about how the coldness of the room is doing nothing to sate the heat he's feeling all over.

"What, uh, would you like me to do, sir?" Makoto asks after considering the question for a few minutes now, eager to please where he can but still feeling some hesitation about the situation.

"Good question," Adel starts going back to his chair with that, takes a seat but this time his legs are spread rather than the usual crossed over position. "I'd like you to help undress me further and then I'll explain what you'll be required to do after that," and Makoto nods in reply, stands up for the first time since entering.

It doesn't last long however, he's back on the singular knee when he goes to take off Adels boots and they slide off with practically no resistance. Adel seems content to let him go at his own pace with this, resting his chin on his hand yet again but there's a darker look to Adels gaze and as Makoto goes to take off Adels trousers, Makotos hand brushes against something hard and hot. Adel seems to pick up on the questioning touch.

"Your eagerness is not unwelcome but we'll get to that in a moment," Adel comments and he raises himself up just a little so Makoto can slide the trousers off. He's not wearing underwear - Makoto isn't sure why he's surprised at that honestly - and he looks just as in control of the room as he did fully clothed. Makoto holds the white fabric of Adels trousers in his hands tightly, feels the fabric bunch in his fists as he stares at Adel in front of him. He feels his cock twitch in the same way it's been doing when he shares longer kisses with Alain and whenever his thoughts have strayed to places he doesn't quite understand.

The heat in his leather trousers is getting almost unbearable but he can't bring himself to give himself the friction - he oddly feels like he has to wait until Adel says it's okay.

Adel is teaching him after all.

"Now then," Adel keeps his legs spread and Makoto can't help but break their eye contact to look down at the others semi erect cock, "we'll begin preparation. I'll need you to come a little closer, Makoto," Makoto moves in closer, "like that, yes, good," Makoto is now sitting in-between Adels spread thighs. The other hooks his legs over Makotos shoulders then and Makoto moves a hand to hold onto a thigh and almost without thinking his hand squeezes at the soft flesh there that he's never really felt before. Adel smirks down at him as he does so and the legs draw Makoto in close to his cock and with that Makoto can't help but reach a hand up and stroke at the somewhat intimidating erection. As he does so, there's a small hiss of breath and it startles Makoto as much as it arouses him.

"Pay attention now, Makoto," Adel instructs after that clear noise of pleasure and Makoto follows the gently spoken order. Makoto watches intently as the elder leans back into the chair, raising his ass upwards a little, using the others shoulders for support for the position. "To help with intercourse, preparation must be made, in this case I'll require you to attend to me with your mouth, then when I instruct you, you'll use your fingers how I tell you to you, understood?"

Makoto nods, but he's no longer looking at Adels face, he's too preoccupied looking at the expanse of skin now being offered to him so close to his face and hands.

"Makoto, respond when you're asked a question," there's a commanding tone to Adels voice and it makes Makoto look up again, makes him feel a little shiver.

"Yes, sir, understood sir."

"Good, now, attend to me, with your mouth," and with that Makoto leans in closer but he's back to staring and he wonders if it's just from wonder at the unreality of the situation or the hesitation from not wanting to fuck everything up. He's not exactly sure what he's suppose to be doing after all.

Adel seems to read his hesitation however and there's a hand gently combing through his hair again before said hand starts guiding Makotos head down to where Adel wants him. Makoto is grateful actually, for the guidance, and he feels a bit more confident with the firm hand on his hand tethering him to reality as he breaths heavily against the sensitive flesh between Adels cheeks. He wets his own lips and then he's leaning forward.

His first lick is experimental - it's a weird concept to him to begin with but Adel had made it pretty clear what he was after. The results are pretty instantaneous however, as Adel lets out a hiss of pleasure when Makotos tongue makes contact again and from there Makoto feels like he can at least do this somewhat pleasing.

"That's it, like that, show a little confidence, Makoto," Adel mutters quietly down at him and the tone of Adels voice is just a tad bit huskier in a way that's making Makoto feel an even stronger heat in his stomach. He knows he's servicing Adel at the moment though, so his own pleasure is probably going to come second, but somehow he feels fine about that - like it's a natural state of things between them.

Makotos hand on Adels thigh starts to stroke the skin there as he continues. He's mostly starting with seeing what he can do and what makes Adel react - he's adding variety to the way he's licking into and around Adels hole but also experimenting with long strokes of the tongue from under the balls and down and smaller, quicker licks that focus entirely on the sensitive muscle. He tries making his licks more wet at some point and he feels the hand in his hair clench ever so slightly to which Makoto assumes he's doing something good. Adel is mostly silent however but Makoto can hear his breathing getting deeper and sometimes there's a a couple of stutters here and there. It's fascinating and Makoto can't help but try and stare upwards when he can - he wants to see the reactions and faces he's never seen on Adel before.

"You can try other techniques, Makoto, perhaps try inserting a finger now, the goal is to achieve satisfactory preparation after all," Adel says and as gentle as it's spoken, it still feels like a command rather than a suggestion. Makoto tries to vary it up as instructed after that, but he starts to get a little impatient and he's quickly licking at his own finger and prodding at Adels entrance in fascination. Adel at that moment seems to almost relax further back into the chair, shuts his eyes as he gets comfortable.

Taking that as a go ahead, Makoto starts to insert a finger and he's surprised at how easy it slips in. He figures it must just be due to how Adel is so relaxed and so in control of his body but he also has his mind stray to other thoughts - if Adel knows these acts, had he indulged in them before? It doesn't really matter however, at least he convinces himself it doesn't matter but then he's getting more and more distracted just from the feeling of being inside Adel.

It's warmer than he thought it'd be, and it's tight and his own spit is making it slip in so easily. He's already thrusting in his finger ever so slowly, just out of curiosity. There's a small little moan from above and another clench at his hair as he pushes his finger in deeper and he feels his own hips trust upwards at the sound. His mind is just getting full of images of what's to come, of the anticipation he's now feeling at the prospect of having his own cock get into this heat and tightness. He's not exactly sure why he can picture what's about to happen in his head so clearly but it's appealing in ways he's never thought about before and maybe, just maybe, it's extra appealing just from the fact it's Adel he'll get to be inside.

"That's it, that's good, Makoto, like that," Adel whispers under a breath after a few moments and Makoto feels his cheeks warm again at the praise, "why don't you try adding in another? You need to stretch me."

Makoto licks his lips at that, gives a little nod, words apparently leaving him in that moment. Instead of talking he leans in and gives another few licks and he hopes it's a good enough answer and then he's pulling away just enough for him to start pushing in a second finger. This one slips in just as easily too and he's quick to start thrusting them in and out - Adel doesn't seem to mind so he doesn't stop.

For a few minutes Makoto continues on like that, thrusting and stretching out the two fingers inside Adel while he occasionally licks and sucks around the digits. It's messy, his face is getting slightly covered in his own saliva, but the more vocal reactions he's getting from the prince are worth it. He's almost in awe of what he's managing to accomplish and he's just overcome with thoughts of the other man - how tight he is, how hot he is, how soft the skin of his thigh feels in his hand, how beautiful Adel looks with his eyes shut and face relaxed. These little things all seem special to Makoto - little things about the mysterious ganma he'll probably never stop thinking about days after this encounter.

He almost feels a little guilty in that moment - would Alain be able to compare to this? Alain--

"I think that's enough, Makoto," Adel orders in that moment, and Makoto stops his thoughts to instead meet the gaze of Adel that's dark and full of promise.

He feels the legs on his shoulders shift and gently Adel is pushing Makoto backwards with a foot, is pushing him away and down. Makoto barely even registers what's happening, so overwhelmed already by Adel, that he just lets himself be pushed down onto the cold floor. It makes him shiver and wince as his bare back makes contact with the sterile stone but then Adel is up from the chair and is straddling his thighs. 

"I think you'll quite enjoy the next stage, Makoto, if you're a good for me that is," Adels reaches over and finally, finally, unzips his trousers and Makoto could practically come right there on the spot. Adels fingers are long and talented but even if Makoto is finally getting some form of contact, they're not giving him any real satisfaction, rather they're just positioning his cock out of his trousers as Adel seems fit.

"You've grown well," Adel comments as he ghosts a touch over the head of his now fully erect cock, "this sizing is considered a enviable asset on the human world." Makoto doesn't have long to process that statement though as Adel is then finally gripping him tight at the base. Makoto can't think about anything other than thrusting his hips up and wanting more friction, anything, something. He wonders if Adel is just going to tease his cock at that point but then there's wetness and heat around his cock and the moan Makoto lets out resounds through out the circular room.

He feels his head hit back against the hard floor but he barely registers the pain. Instead he's completely focused on how his length is disappearing quickly into Adels hot mouth. He feels the grip on the base of his dick tighten and it's definitely a warning for him to not come instantly - except Makoto thinks it's probably a feat he's sure anyone would struggle with.

Adels tongue is as skilled as his fingers it seems and Makoto can't help but melt at the way Adel is messily switching between sucking and licking, seemingly going for more simulation around the head. Makotos hands clench into fists by his sides, finger nails digging into his palms but then he feels Adels free hand rub gently at his hip and somehow it calms him down, makes him take a deep breath. He can't lose it completely, not quite yet at least.

The wet sounds are loud in the room and it makes Makoto feel more embarrassed - it's messy, it's perhaps a little disgusting in some ways but it feels so good he can hardly care. Beyond the sensations, the imagery is pushing Makoto on edge too - Adel looks still so regal even crouched over him, his naked form appealing in so many ways Makoto had never considered before. He wonders if Alain would look similar or different, he tries to imagine their proportions and where they could vary but then Adel starts to take him into his mouth deeper and Makoto winces at the overwhelming pleasure he wasn't expecting. His keeps his eyes shut as he rests his head back against the floor, his back arching ever so and he tries to keep his breathing steady.

"S-Sir," he manages to get out after a few moments, he licks at his lips as his mouth feels both dry and yet so wet, "please-- I can't--"

"Sssh," Adel pulls his mouth off Makotos cock to quiet him down gently, but it's got a tone of amusement, like he's finding the desperate pleading entertaining. "You're doing so well," Adel murmurs as he kisses at the skin where thigh meets crotch and then he's letting go of Makotos cock in favour of crawling more directly over him. Makoto opens his eyes as he feels the shift and it's maybe a mistake because the view of Adel hovering over his hips is almost enough for him to come but then Adel is grabbing at his cock and positioning it how he pleases.

He feels Adels thighs and knees dig into his own hips and legs as his head makes contact with the slick hole and then without even a warning, Adel is starting to sink down on Makotos length. The noise Makoto makes as the heat envelopes his cock is loud and breathy, his mouth open like he can't even get the full range of sounds out he'd like, so overwhelmed by the sensation. He's masturbated before but it's nothing compared to this - he isn't even sure how to describe it other than with basic words in an intelligible mess.

Adel on the other hand just seems to let out a small huff with a hint of a moan and he waits a few moments with the head just inserted before he starts to make his way downwards, inch by inch. He doesn't pause or let Makoto have a moment to get used to it, he's clearly efficient in everything he does and it's not long before he's sitting perfectly on top of Makotos hips, cock fully inside.

Makoto feels Adel stop then, but he feels hands make their way in one fluid motion upwards, firmly caressing at his stomach then his nipples until two hands are cupping his cheeks.

"Makoto, look at me," Adel orders and Makoto does.

"Tell me what you think," Adel asks, gently caressing his cheeks that feel like they're burning up like he's got a fever. Makoto takes lets out a shaky breath, bites at his lip as he resists the urge to thrust up.

"It's--, good, so good, fuck, sir," he manages to get out and Adel chuckles, cuts him off.

"Feels good, doesn't it? Of course it does - this is why it's not necessary for us ganma to learn this, Makoto," Adel seems to read his mind and take pity on him as he begins to explain the meaning of the 'lesson.' There's a small little movement from Adels hips and it's not satisfying in the slightest but it's something and Makoto starts to bring his hands from his side to slide up Adels thighs until they're resting on the others hips.

"It's addicting, this feeling," Adel continues, "and ultimately, a distraction. But I'm not cruel," Makoto feels himself melt at the smile Adel gives him then, "whenever you feel this urge, I'll allow you to partake in this act with me. That is, if you make a promise to me, Makoto."

"W-What? I--"

"Never do this with Alain, Makoto. Never."

Makoto feels himself freeze and his eyes go wide as he stares into the dark gaze of Adel. His hands squeeze ever so slightly at Adels hips. It's at that moment that Adel starts to raise slowly upwards off Makotos cock and the sensation makes Makoto lets out a small little moan and it's then he knows he's maybe lost already.

"I-I won't do this-- with Alain," he can feel himself regretting it but he can't stop himself, "I swear, please can I just--"

"Good boy," Adel cuts him off again and the words feel heavy between then but then Adel reaches up to ruffle his hair almost affectionately like one would a dog.

Adel takes pity on him after that, gives Makoto what he wanted so desperately and starts to ride him in full.

Adel clearly knows what he's doing but that fact doesn't really register with Makoto - instead all he can think about is the amazing tightness and heat on his cock and the way Adel is moving at such a pace that he feels just the right amount of friction. He tries to lift his own hips up to the same pace, tries to meet Adel every time he's hitting down on Makotos hips but even though his grip on Adels hips is tight enough to leave marks, he has no real control over anything.

Adels hands caress him here and there too, ghostly touches that bring shivers and goose bumps to his skin and Makoto is in a constant state of shutting his eyes at the pleasure and wanting to keep them open to watch. He's mesmerised even, just watching the way the earrings Adel wears not unlike Alains swing with the movements but then as he feels Adel clench down at his cock he can only moan out and lean his head back with a wince. He feels one of the teasing hands leave his body at some point and he opens his eyes to watch Adel pump at his own cock that Makoto realises he'd essentially ignored.

Maybe servicing Adel was a right he had yet to earn yet he wonders.

They continue on like that for a while but Makoto, as expected, doesn't hang out for that long. He was already so sensitive to begin with but Adel just chuckles as he makes a whining sound, caresses at his cheek again in a way that feels comforting now.

"Ask me, Makoto, and I'll let you have what you want," Adel tells him and it's husky and breathy and Makoto nearly doesn't process what he's being told but eventually his mind catches up enough.

"Please-," Adel stops the fast up and down pace he'd been going at in favour of slow, languid movements as he starts to talk, "please, I want to- I need to--"

"Ask me if you can come, Makoto."

"Sir," Makoto lets out a small whine as Adel hovers over him, only the head still situated in that addictive heat, "I want to come, I want to come--"

"Good, that's good, Makoto, if you ask, I'll give you what you want, always," and with that Adel slams back down on his cock and Makoto feels the orgasm rush over him instantly. His hips go wild, thrusting into the heat as he comes in a way he's never felt before - it puts all his moments to himself to shame tenfold. He feels the muscles in his leg tense hard to the point of being painful and he feels his fingernails dig into flesh and all he can hear is their joint breathing and his own moans and then Adels own moans. There's wetness suddenly falling onto his stomach and it takes Makoto a few moments to even realise what's happened.

Adel pulls himself off before Makoto can even say anything and as he slowly opens his eyes, he stares upwards at the white ceiling of the room and lets himself think of nothing.

\---

"Makoto," Adel calls out his name before he's about to leave.

They're both fully dressed now and Adel hardly looks like he'd even got out of the chair. Makoto knows his hair is probably a mess and he had to use his tshirt to wipe away some cum but thankfully he can hide it all under his jacket. He feels a little gross underneath the leather now, after coming down from the high and the way Adel is going back to the same atmosphere from when he'd entered unsettles Makoto ever so slightly.

"Yes, sir?" He replies back but his voice sounds, weak, sounds used.

"Remember your promise, yes? You're not to bother my brother with these urges anymore," Adel warns as he crosses a leg over the other again, a reflection of their earlier positions. "However, my offer still stands, I'd like you to remember it for future reference. Feel grateful that I'll allow such a service towards you."

"I'm grateful, sir, I really am," Makoto bows a little after that, turns to leave but he pauses at the door way, turns slightly back to face Adel. "Can I ask a question?"

"If it's reasonable."

"What does this act mean, exactly?"

"Mean?"

"In the human world, when you kiss someone, it means they're special to you. If this is linked to kissing, uh, well--"

"It means nothing," Adel cuts him off with a raised eyebrow and a look that says he's not impressed, "it means nothing, Makoto. Now, please take your leave, I have matters to attend to."

Makoto pauses and frowns ever so slightly but nods and bows again. He wonders why he's so upset at the answer.

He leaves the room.

\---

Later, he meets with Alain in a secluded part of the building and the young prince leans in and gives a small gentle kiss.

As he pulls away, there's a shy smile on Alains features that usually melts Makotos heart but for some reason there's suddenly an ache he's feeling in his chest.

Suddenly, he feels guilt.

He pulls Alain in for another kiss and he swallows the surprised noise Alain gives as he deepens it for the first time.


End file.
